Many medical benefits could be realized if the immune system could be trained to respond to antigens in a desired manner such as by developing tolerance to the antigen or learning to reject it. Diverse approaches have been attempted to meet this challenge, including systemic drug treatments, injection of antigens, and antibody therapies.